


Size Matters

by AngelFlower



Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [13]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: 3rd person, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Large Cock, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Does size matter? If you're a super mutant, yes, yes it does.
Relationships: Marcus (Fallout)/Reader
Series: ❤ Requests ❤ [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1303058
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Size Matters

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Sexual Content!
> 
> For: Ruthkid

Marcus was huge, in every way, his height, his muscle mass, and of course, his cock. God, it would make any human, ghoul, and other 'normal' sized creature shiver in fear and pleasure, 11 inches of pure bliss, and a lot of pain. Sure it was scary, he was a giant man, but you weren't going to just turn down the man and mutant you love.

So here you were, both naked and ready. "So, do we just get on with it?" You asked, Marcus, nodded "yes, prepare" your face was burning hot, you were slightly embarrassed, even though you had known Marcus for so long it still felt odd to be naked in front of him. Marcus was straight in front of you, only a few inches away, he laid a hand on your shoulder, soothingly rubbing.

His hands were huge too, big thick fingers, fingers that were going to be inside you, stretching you wide and far, preparing you for his thick cock. He guided you slowly to the bed, you felt sat on the edge and Marcus got on his knees in order to be closer to your height. He laid a chaste kiss on your lips and slowly opened your legs, spreading them wide for him.

He put a hand on you should and gently pushed down, giving you the signal to laid down, you slowly lowered yourself into the bed, the bed wasn't soft, it was old and dingy, but the best they could get in the wasteland. Marcus rested his hand on your navel for a second, admiring the feeling of your soft skin, he didn't use to feel skin like this, his own skin was dry and flakey, to feel your soft skin was a privilege, truly.

He moved his hand down and cups your sex, his hand covered your cunt completely, your warmth sent a shiver down his spine. He circled you around your entrance, gently teasing it, you were already wet with the idea of finally being able to express your love physically. He pressed his thumb against your clit, making sure to able little pressure, this earned a loud moan from you, you were not used to such touch, the pleasure only increasing as he began moving his thumb in a circular motion.

"You're enjoying this?" He asked, you delicately pushed your hips into his hand, mewling quietly "yes" you breathed out, arched your back, and moaned loudly as he increased his speed. "I love you" your voice was quiet, coming out in small breaths, Marcus heard it though "love you too." You continued moaning loudly "put your fingers in" you demanded, when Marcus hesitated you began to plead with him.

Marcus complied and slowly and delicately pushed the tip of his finger in, you bit your lip hard, it was painful to be stretched out so much but it filled you with a pleasure you had never experienced before this moment. "Okay?" You nodded, feeling too much at once to get out words, he pushed his finger deeper, your eyebrows furrowed and your abdomen twitched, unconsciously your hips jutting up, you moaned loudly "Marcus, Marcus!" Your body continued moving without your control.

Marcus' cock was unbearably hard, he had to stop himself from fucking you into the bed right then and there. He knew you needed preparation, but his cock didn't seem to know that, it was sticking straight out, leaking clear beads of precum from the bulbous tip. He began to slowly and carefully thrust his finger into you, the rough pad on his finger rubbed up against your sensitive spot, causing you to almost scream, your body jolted up, and your legs closed in and wrapped around his hand.

Watching you twitch as you came was enough to make him cum, but he had to hold it. As your body relaxed and you came down from cloud nine Marcus inserted another finger, it stretched you out so good, filling you up, two fingers were somewhat close to the size of his cock "almost there" he said and began thrusting his fingers inside you again. Your moaning was out of control and you couldn't even comprehend anything at this point, your body was caked in sweat and tired already.

"Put it in! Put it in!" You demanded and moaned loudly "are you sure?" You nodded over and over again "Yes yes yes!" You yelled. Marcus stood up and guided tour body in the entirety of the bed, he hunched over you and put a hand on your hip and his other hand on his cock lining himself up with your cunt.

Marcus cautiously pushed inside you, it filled you so painfully good, your pussy clenched around him, wanting never to let go and he wasn't even fully inside. You reached down and grabbed his hand from your hip "hold it" he grabbed your hand as softly as he could, your entire hand fit in his Palm. He finally pushed in all he could, it wasn't all of him, no, no one could take that, the large and bulbous tip rubbed against your cervix, it hurt but not enough to warrant concern.

"Tell me, when you're ready" you nodded and sucked in a breath, trying to adjust to his size was hard, he was as thick as a soda can and felt like one too. It took a while, 5 minutes and 30 seconds to be exact, Marcus kept count, every second was agonizing, his cock pressed deep inside you, being held in a death grip, well that would break any man, luckily Marcus wasn't any man.

you nodded "ready" you huffed out, Marcus slowly pulled out, leaving just the tip in, and then slowly pushed back in, it went like this, again and again, every time you were withering under him, crying and begging him for more, to go harder and faster, he couldn't, he'd rip you in half if he did. You came at least five times before Marcus exploded inside you.

Your eyes widened as the feeling of being filled with cum, Marcus' eyes were screwed shut and he was moaning your name and telling you how much he loves you. His cum didn't stay inside well, it was dripping out of you even with his thick cock plugging you up. He pulled out and even more cum spilled out of you, you cringed slightly at both the sticky cum and the almost painful feeling of being empty.

"I love you, (Y/n)" Marcus said, wrapping his arms around you small in comparison body, you were tired from the whole ordeal and gladly welcomed his embrace "I love you too, Marcus."

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: can you tell I got lazy at the end? Anyway, hope you enjoyed, I wanted Marcus to be sweet like I think he would be.


End file.
